


how the conductor fell in love with the oboist

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, orchestra AU, suicide attempt tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: arsenal orchestra au :o





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk i can just see granit playing oboe and oli being a conductor...

Granit knew he was screwed the minute Olivier walked through the door. He’d just been cleaning his oboe when the door had opened and in walked the most handsome man he had ever seen.

He introduces himself as Olivier, the new conductor. He’s young, which in Granit’s experience is unusual but he’s more friendly than their old one.

First he gives them the new piece the orchestra would be working on this season, Mozart’s oboe concerto and Granit feels himself go bright red. There were two oboes in the orchestra, himself and Matteo and Matteo had only been there for a month so obviously Granit would be doing all the solo bits.

He didn’t mind, he’d done solos before. He just really doesn’t want to mess up in front of everyone, especially Olivier. 

Granit’s heard the piece plenty of times, he’d even played a movement from it for a grade exam. At first he stumbles over the notes but soon he’s in his own little world and plays well. Thankfully no one seems to mind when he messes up a few notes.

“It’s only the first week” Olivier said “It doesn’t have to be perfect”

Granit had nodded awkwardly and pretended to be going over his part. 

 

When Olivier had first walked in he’d noticed the first chair oboist straight away. Granit. That was his name. Maybe he’s drawn to him because they’re playing an oboe concerto so he knows it’ll be Granit doing the solos. Or maybe it was because he was so damn cute. And a good player Olivier finds as the rehearsal gets going.

He wants to talk to him, but doesn’t know how. He waits until the end and calls Granit over.

“Everything ok?” Granit asks.

“Yes, are you ok doing the solos?”

“Yeah, sorry, it’ll be better next week”

“No no, it’s not that. You played very well. It’s just I know it’s a lot of pressure”

“It’s fine, I know the piece well”

“Good. I could give you my number, just in case you want help with the part?”

“Thanks” Granit says “That would be good”

Olivier finds a piece of paper in his stand and scribbles down his number for Granit. 

“Here” He says.

“Thanks”

“I’ll see you on Wednesday?”

“Yeah, you will”

“Have a good evening Granit”

“You too”

Olivier’s gaze lingers maybe a little too long but Granit doesn’t seem to mind. Olivier gathers his things together before saying goodbye to the orchestra.

 

“What do you think of Olivier?” Shkodran asks when Granit goes over to him.

“He’s nice”

“Yeah, he...wait. You like him don’t you?”

“No!”

“Come on, i know you, you like him”

“Maybe” Granit blushes and busies himself putting his oboe away. 

“I knew it!” Shkodran says, accidently knocking Granit with his flute.

“Ow!”

“That didn’t hurt”

“A little”

Shkodran shakes his head “You still coming round tonight? Or are you busy fawning over Oli?”

“No, I’m still coming. I wouldn’t miss our pasta nights”

“Good, see you at 7 then”

“See you” 

Shkodran grabs his flute and music stand and heads off.

“Fancy giving me a hand with this?” Mesut shouts from across the hall “Oi Granit”

“Yeah?” Granit shuts his oboe case and turns around.

“Give me a hand?”

“Sure”

Granit walks over and helps Mesut shift the grand piano back into position. Granit couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Mesut, he was a great pianist. Piano was technically Granit’s first instrument but he knew he’d have a better chance of getting into highbury symphony orchestra on oboe, they were always advertising for them. He didn’t mind though, he had a slot at a local jazz club playing piano every sunday afternoon.

“Why are the strings always last to leave?” Granit asks, looking over at Laurent and Pierre still going over the violin part.

“You know what they’re like” Mesut says.

“Yeah, anyway, I’ll see you on wednesday?”

“Tomorrow remember? I’m coming to watch you perform”

“Oh yeah, see you then”

Granit walks over to pick up his things. He says goodbye to everyone still left and heads to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

When Granit gets to Shkodran’s flat later he’s still got Olivier on his mind. He’d googled him when he’d gotten home and everything he’d read made him love him even more. Youngest conductor to conduct the french national orchestra and he’d started as a composer. He tries to find some of Olivier’s compositions but he’s coming up blank. 

As usual Shkodran’s living room is a mess of sheet music. Granit didn’t know how he could find anything. He kept his music on a bookshelf, ordered by composer.

Granit tries to have a decent conversation with his friend but he’s just too distracted.

“You really like him don’t you?” Shkodran says eventually.

“I do” Granit says dreamily.

Shkodran laughs “Well that makes a change, you’re so fussy! last time I set you up with someone you were put off because his fingers were too long, and before that because he had a freckle on his nose, and then…”

“Shut up! I’m not fussy, just selective”

“Same thing. But anyway it’s good. So, are you gonna tell him?”

“No way. I mean, it’s not professional. And anyway, he might not be into guys”

“Did you see the way he was looking at you?”

“No, maybe...i don’t know!”

“He gave you his number right? Ask to meet up”

“Yeah there is a bit of the piece I’m unsure on…” Granit sighs, plan forming in his head.

“There you go! Invite him round and then ask him to stay for tea or wine or something”

Granit nods “Yeah. Yeah I think I will”

“There you go! Now eat your pasta, I spent ages on that”

Granit laughs “Sorry”

He picks up his fork and starts eating. He was excited now, he was going to ask Olivier to come over and it would be fun. Maybe they would kiss, maybe they would start dating, maybe...no! He had to stop getting ahead of himself. Olivier was going to come over to help him with the piece, that was it.

Once they’ve both finished their pasta Shkodran suggests Granit text Olivier there and then. Granit does and then after can barely look at his phone.

“Just relax” Shkodran says “Honestly, you’re like a lovestruck teenager”

“But he’s just so cute!”

“Yeah, but if you’re too eager it might put him off”

“Ok, I’ll be cool. I know how to be cool”

“Granit, last time you tried to be cool you ended up dislocating your shoulder! Just be you”

“I can do that”

“Good. Want some tea or do you want to go fantasize about you and Oli living together?”

Granit considers, he really did want to go home and think about Olivier but that would be unfair to Shkodran. He was a good friend.

“Tea would be great thanks”

“Sure” Shkodran smiles and gets up to clear their plates away.

Whilst Granit’s waiting his phone buzzes. He’d momentarily forgotten about the text he’s sent to a certain conductor so he checks it. 

It’s Oli.

“Oh my god he text back!” Granit bursts into the kitchen, phone in hand.

“What did he say?”

Granit quickly scans the text message.

“He says he’d love to!” Granit smiles.

“Great, at your house?”

“Yeah, tomorrow afternoon. Oh crap I need to tidy up”

“Will you be finished in time for your gig?”

“Should be, I’ll tell him about that. He shouldn’t mind”

“Good, I’m pleased for you”

“Thanks”

“Anyway, tea’s ready. Want to carry yours in please?”

“Sure”

Granit takes the mug off his friend and they go back into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Granit and Olivier’s first ‘date’ goes well. There wasn’t so much playing as there was talking and dare Granit think ‘flirting’? After, Olivier slipped a bottle of alcohol free wine out of his bag and suggested they have a drink. Granit agreed. He was having so much fun he almost missed his gig but he remembered just in time.

Olivier had said he’d love to come but he was busy. Of course Granit thought that meant he was going on a date but thankfully Olivier clarified he was driving to Chesterfield (hence the no alcohol wine) as he had some kind of meeting in the morning, much to Granit’s relief.

But as he’d walked out of the door (promising he’d drive carefully) Olivier had turned and asked if Granit wanted to meet up the day after. Of course Granit agreed straight away. 

“How about bella italia for dinner?” Olivier asked.

“Sounds great”

Granit wasn’t really one for Italian food but if Olivier liked it, so did he.

Granit’s gig goes well, if a little rushed. He just wants to go home and dream about Olivier but after Mesut wants to have a drink so they do. 

It’s gone midnight when Granit gets back (thankfully public transport ran pretty late in London). He checks his phone and there’s a message off Olivier saying he arrived in Chesterfield ok. 

Granit has a shower (all the time wishing Olivier was in there with him) and then he goes to bed.

Monday goes quickly much to Granit’s relief. He spends it practising mostly but he does go for a walk. He knew from experience one could go mad playing for hours on end. 

Finally Tuesday arrives. After an incident the previous evening he has to rush to the music shop to buy a new reed and to Burtons to buy a decent shirt, he wanted to look presentable for Olivier.

When he’s in front of the mirror later he’s annoyed, the shirt doesn’t look good. He looks like an idiot. Of course he’d left it too late to really do anything about it so he has to go with that. 

“Wow, you look amazing” Olivier says as soon as he sees Granit, pulling him in for a hug.

“Really? I wasn’t sure about the shirt…”

“It suits you”

“Thanks”

As the evening gets going Granit’s realising that this probably is a date. Olivier pays and orders wine, and made sure the candles were lit. Plus, the way he was acting, there’s just something about it that makes Granit think Olivier wants to be more than just friends.

And then it happens.

Olivier walks Granit to the bus stop and leans in. Granit’s in shock, could this mean…? Before he knows it Olivier’s kissing him. Granit kisses back deeply and holds onto Olivier.

Soon Granit’s bus comes so they seperate. 

“Text me” Olivier says as Granit gets onto the bus.

Granit’s in heaven the whole ride home. So much so he almost misses his stop. 

Once he’s home the first thing he does is...while it would be quite romantic to say the first thing he did was text Olivier, the first thing he actually does is change the lightbulb in the living room which he founds has gone out. But then he texts Olivier thanking him for a great night and telling him he’ll see him tomorrow.

Then he calls Shkodran but he doesn’t answer (And logically Granit knows he should be worried but he’s too caught up in the fact Olivier kissed him!). He hangs up and calls Mesut and rambles for half an hour about how the evening had gone. Mesut’s happy for him but confused, he hadn’t even realised Granit was going out with Olivier.


	4. Chapter 4

Granit’s early for rehearsal the next day, arriving even before Olivier. That means he has to wait until Olivier arrives to let him into the hall but he doesn’t mind. He can hear him before he sees him. It appeared Olivier was always humming to himself which Granit loved. But then again Granit loved everything about him. At this point Olivier could beat up a small child and Granit would still be head over heels in love.

They spend 10 minutes talking and Granit’s begging him to ask the question. But before that happens the orchestra starts to arrive. 

Granit feels like he’s in a dream. He doesn’t even care when he messes up his first solo. Olivier just grins at him and says it’s fine. 

It’s only at the end of rehearsal Granit notices Shkodran isn’t there. It doesn’t seem anyone else knows where he is either.

“I’ll go round and check on him” Mesut says with a worried expression.

“Thanks”

“When did you hear from him last?”

“Dunno. Yesterday morning. He didn’t text back in the evening”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or go round yourself?”

Mesut takes off without so much as a goodbye and then Granit feels guilty. Then Olivier comes over and the feels better.

“So” Olivier says “I like you”

“I like you too”

“I’d love it if you were my boyfriend”

“I’d love it too”

Olivier leans in to kiss Granit again, not caring that most of the orchestra were still there.

“Come round tonight?” Olivier asks “I’ll text you my address”

“Sounds good”

Granit smiles and goes to put the piano away before sorting his own stuff out. Once he gets home he checks his phone and he has 3 missed calls from Mesut. Confused, he calls him.

“Finally! I’ve been calling you for ages!”

“What’s up?”

“Get to St James’ hospital now”

“What why?”

“Just hurry”

“But I was meeting with Oli”

“This is important, it’s happened again”

Granit’s so lost in his own little world he doesn’t know what Mesut’s on about.

“I promised him” Granit says.

“Granit! Your best friend just tried to kill himself so get the fuck down here”

“Shit” Reality hits Granit like a ton of bricks “I’m on my way”


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to the hospital Granit feels bad. Really bad. You see, Shkodran was prone to depression and it always got bad around this time of the year. That’s how the pasta nights had started, Granit had thought it would help to at least have company for a few hours. It did seem to help and they’d meet up on other days as well. Plus, Granit would consider Shkodran to be his best friend in the orchestra, and outside it too.

Granit had been so wrapped up with Olivier he hadn’t even thought anything of it when his friend hadn’t answered the phone. Shkodran always answered, even at 3 in the morning and Granit knew he didn’t have anything to do the previous night. He wants to punch himself. Why didn’t he just stop and think? Especially with what had happened last time…

It was no good feeling sorry for himself though, he had to be strong. Once he gets there he runs off the bus and inside asking where his friend was. He finds out and heads up, finding Mesut pacing the corridor.

“How is he?” Granit asks.

“They’re doing a blood test”

“When did it happen?”

“I got there about 15 minutes after it had happened. He’s lucky someone got there in time”

Granit swallows.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking right I was just…”

“Yeah. I know”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yes I am. You should’ve known better! You know what he’s like!”

“I do! And I feel bad, I do. I didn’t think. And he’d seemed ok the day before” Granit says.

“That’s what happened last time. He had seemed better recently though”

“He had. I am sorry”

“I know. It’s happened now and he’s here, that’s the main thing”

Granit nods as a nurse walks over to them. She explains they’re waiting for the blood results but things are looking ok. Shkodran was awake and talking.

They’re allowed to see him but there’s a part of Granit that doesn’t want to. He’d be mad, and rightly so. It was his fault.

“Come on” Mesut says “He’ll be happy to see you”

Granit nods and follows his friend into the room. Shkodran smiles when they walk in. There’s an awkward silence with none of them knowing what to say.

“Do you think Aaron will be ok on first flute without me on saturday?” Shkodran speaks eventually.

“He’ll be fine. You might be out by then anyway” Mesut says.

And then it’s quiet again.

“I’m sorry!” Granit blurts out.

“What for?” Shkodran asks.

“I should’ve noticed you weren’t feeling great”

“It’s fine, you weren’t to know”

“I should’ve, you didn’t answer the phone…”

“I’m not mad yeah? I’m ok, it’s fine”

“Good”

Granit’s phone buzzes. It’s a text off Olivier asking where he was.

“Oh shit, Oli!” Granit says “I was meeting him”

“Go” Shkodran says “It’s less depressing than being in here all evening”

“Yeah, go on” Mesut says, more friendly this time.

Granit nods. He makes it halfway down the corridor before turning back.

“Aren’t you going?” Mesut asks.

“No. This is more important, I need to know you’re ok” Granit says to Shkodran.

“Thank you”

“Don’t thank me, it’s what friends do. And anyway I can meet up with Oli anytime”

Shkodran smiles “I’m glad we’re friends”

“Me too” Granit says, pulling up a chair and settling down.

“So” Shkodran says “I hear you and Oli are dating now”


	6. Chapter 6

Mesut had been right. Shkodran is released from the hospital on friday. Olivier had been informed of what had happened, and Granit had to admire him for how well he handled it. He said Shkodran didn’t have to go to rehearsal the next day but Shkodran insisted he would, it might help if everything felt normal again.

Shkodran himself was feeling a bit better. The doctor had switched up his meds and referred him to a therapist. Granit was still feeling bad though, Mesut was right: he did know his friend so yes he should’ve known something wasn’t quite right.

It makes it worse that Shkodran’s so pleased to see him and Olivier when they come to pick him up.

“Thanks for coming” He says.

“No problem” Granit says hugging him.

“Hope you don’t mind that I’m here” Olivier says.

“It’s fine, do you two have a date?”

“No, I just wanted to see how you were doing”

“Thanks, that’s nice of you”

After picking up meds from the doctor they’re on their way. In the car Granit keeps going to apologise but can’t find the right words to say.

“I’m sorry” He says eventually.

“I told you, it’s fine” Shkodran says.

“It’s not. I should’ve known something was up, I think I did but I just pretended it wasn’t”

“It’s fine, you’ve been distracted”

“Yeah but still”

“Stop beating yourself up, I’m fine”

“I’m glad”

 

Once almost at Shkodran’s flat Granit has an idea.

“How about we go over our parts for tomorrow?” He suggests.

“Good idea” Shkodran says “Do you have your oboe?”

“No, but we can pick it up”

Olivier makes a quick detour for Granit to pick up his oboe and music and then finally they’re at Shkodran’s flat.

They have fun going over their parts, it seems like everything was back to normal, for now at least. Once they’re done Shkodran makes tea and they sit down talking about the upcoming concert.

“I’m getting nervous now” Granit admits.

“You’ll be fine” Olivier says “And even if you do mess up, it doesn’t matter. Everyone does from time to time and most of the time the audience can’t tell”

“I guess so”

“If it makes you feel better the first time I had a solo I hit the guy sitting next to me” Shkodran says “With the flute, I didn’t whack him”

Granit laughs “Are you sure?”

“Positive”

“The first time I conducted an orchestra for a concert and accidently flung my baton at a violinist” Olivier remembers.

“What happened?” Granit asks.

“I was so embarrassed I walked off stage. They all kept on playing, I’m glad I wasn’t fired”

“That sounds funny” Shkodran says “Was the violinist ok?”

“Yeah she was fine, she found it funny as well”

They sit around drinking tea and sharing their most embarrassing orchestra moments. Olivier wins most embarrassing with his story about how one time he showed up to rehearsal badly hungover and threw up on his score. 

“It was a first edition” He groans at the memory.

As cheerful as Shkodran seems, they’re reluctant to leave him alone so Granit and Olivier offer to stay over.

“Thanks. I have a spare room”

It’s getting late so they all decide to go to bed. Shkodran shows Granit and Olivier to the spare room.

“Just a word of warning” Shkodran says “The bed squeaks and the walls are thin”

Olivier and Granit look at each other and blush.

“We weren’t…” Olivier starts.

Shkodran laughs “Night guys”


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning Shkodran’s already in the kitchen when Olivier and Granit wake up.

“Did you two get any sleep at all last night?” Shkodran asks.

“What are you talking about?” Granit blushes.

“Let’s just say I’m glad you don’t play that loudly, you’d deafen everyone. Anyway, want some coffee?”

“Sure” Granit says “And sorry, I guess we got a bit carried away”

Shkodran pours them coffee from the coffee machine which is thankfully still warm and they sit round drinking it and talk about what they’ll do today.

It’s 9 so they have 3 hours until rehearsal.

“I need to change” Granit complains “I smell”

“You two can go home, you don’t need to babysit me” Shkodran says.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine”

“Sure, we’ll see you at rehearsal then?”

“See you then”

Granit and Olivier finish off their coffees and they get into Olivier’s car.

“I’m just glad he’s ok” Olivier says.

“Me too, we better keep an eye on him though”

“Of course. I’m tired”

“It’s your own fault! I said we should sleep but no, you didn’t want to”

“Yeah I regret that now”

“Good”

Olivier drops Granit off at his flat. He’s glad to get in. He goes straight for the bathroom and has a long shower, thinking about the past few days. It had been a rollercoaster to say the least. 

Once he’s dried himself he pulls on a black hoodie and dark blue ripped jeans. He walks through to his bedroom to dry his hair and then he realises he really better eat something.

He needs to go shopping soon, he just hadn’t had time lately, but he has some bread in the back of the freezer so he makes toast.

Once he’s eaten he only has an hour until rehearsal. He hated this time before rehearsal. There was never enough time to do anything else so he ended up sitting around bored.

He doesn’t have to today. Olivier texts and asks if he wants to help him set up the rehearsal space. Granit says yes and grabs his bag and oboe before walking to the bus stop.

“Hey” Olivier’s waiting at the bus stop for him.

“Hi” Olivier kisses Granit deeply then takes his hand to walk to the church hall.

They start by moving the grand piano into position and then sort the stands and chairs out.

“I brought biscuits” Olivier says “Want one?”

“Sure” Granit says as Olivier opens a pack of ginger nuts. 

“How about you sleep over at mine tonight?” 

“That sounds like fun”

“And we can stay up as long as we want because there’s nothing to do tomorrow”

Granit smiles and kisses his boyfriend again. It’s not long before the rest of the orchestra arrive so they hug and Granit goes to put his oboe together.


End file.
